This invention relates generally to the field of electrical circuitry, and more particularly to a switching device in an electrical circuit, and especially to a non-reversible circuit disrupter for an electrical circuit.
It is known in the art to provide electrical circuits having a variety of connecting and switching devices. Two elements of an electrical circuit may be connected by a permanent connection, such as by a jumper wire, or they may be connected by an interruptible connection, such as an electrical switch. The selection of the appropriate type of connection or switching mechanism for a particular circuit is driven by the functionality required of that circuit.
The assignee of the present invention has commercialized an Intelligent Fuel Saver.TM. system for locomotive engines in order to reduce the amount of fuel used by the locomotive when it is parked with the diesel engine running at idle speed. The Intelligent Fuel Saver system is operable to stop and to re-start the diesel engine at periodic intervals depending upon the ambient temperature. Because of significant fuel savings that can be achieved by operating the Intelligent Fuel Saver system, the owner of a locomotive employing the system may prefer to have the system constantly energized and operable while the locomotive is in service. However, because the Intelligent Fuel Saver system is capable of starting the diesel engine without operator intervention, safety considerations mandate that the operator of the locomotive have the ability to disconnect the Intelligent Fuel Saver system at his or her discretion. Currently, the Intelligent Fuel Saver system is hard-wired into the locomotive control circuitry. In the event that the operator desires to disable the Intelligent Fuel Saver circuitry, it is necessary for the operator to disconnect a jumper wire from a terminal strip located on the locomotive. This operation can be time consuming and may require specific tooling. Furthermore, the operator is free to reverse the process by reconnecting the jumper wire, thereby reconnecting the Intelligent Fuel Saver system. In the event that the system is disconnected and then reconnected, there is no record of such actions and there is no notice provided to maintenance personnel of a need to investigate the cause for the original disconnection of the system.
It is possible to utilize a standard switch device for connecting and disconnecting the Intelligent Fuel Saver system. A switch would simplify the disconnecting operation for the operator and would eliminate any need for special tooling. However, a switch would also allow the operator to arbitrarily connect and disconnect the system without providing any notification to maintenance personnel. The owner of the locomotive may prefer that the Intelligent Fuel Saver system be disconnected only when necessary for maintenance reasons, and further, that maintenance personnel be notified promptly when such maintenance or repair is necessary.